Pozos, abrazos y encuentros
by Rinoax
Summary: Uno de los pasos de Rumpelstilskin esta dado pero, ¿cuales serán las repercusiones que tendrá para su relación con Bella? Spoilers 1x22.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumplestiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Uno de los pasos de Rumpelstilskin esta dado pero, ¿cuales serán las repercusiones que tendrá para su relación con Bella? Spoilers 1x22. **

**NA: Después de reescribirlo y repasarlo ocho veces este es el resultado. No se si todavía quedará algo raro por ahí porque me parece un short sin sentido pero bueno, espero que os guste. Este short puede considerarse una especie de continuación de Corazones desgarrados y es posible que esto desencadene más shorts después de este sobre las cosas cotidianas que les puedan pasar a estos dos. **

* * *

**Pozos, abrazos y encuentros.**

El miasma purpura comenzó a disiparse de entre la maleza que los rodeaba, dejando por fin a sus ojos ver, la figura del hombre que la abrazaba por la cintura con un toque delicado, como si tuviera miedo de rozarla pero que a la vez, era una necesidad de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo bajo la temblorosa mano.

Aquel hombre estaba desesperado por tenerla junto a él pero con sus acciones, la hacían dudar de lo que había estado segura desde su separación. ¿Porque había escogido la magia? ¿ Es que acaso, había estado equivocada todo este tiempo y en verdad la magia era más importante que todo? Pero la expresión que se había formado en su rostro en cuanto la había visto, decía todo lo contrario, y sus palabras...parecía que era como si se hubiese despertado de una pesadilla y estuviese balbuceando cosas sin sentido. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba en un mundo extraño y la habían conducido hacia él para que la protegiese de la reina, pero ¿Que precio tendría que pagar por la magia?¿Volvería a rechazarla en cuanto menos se lo esperase?

Rumpelstiltkin movió sus dedos a tientas, como si estuviese tocando una lenta melodía en un piano. Era un toque delicado con el que Bella acabaría derritiéndose en escalofríos, y si continuaba por mas tiempo, acabaría acurrucada entre sus brazos aunque él no lo quisiera. Pero, no debía distraerse, esta vez, quería la verdad. Necesitaba saber la verdad para poder salvar los corazones de ambos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el deseo por la magia aun se aferraba en sus ojos, ella intentó no parecer dolida, pero sabía que su mirada la traicionaba al mostrar el dolor y la duda que la corroían por dentro.

Bella dio un paso atrás, separando su cuerpo del de él, pero sin romper el toque de la mano de Rumpelstiltkin en su cintura. Él la miró confuso, preocupado y los engranajes de su avispado cerebro comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento para entender las acciones que ella estaba mostrando.

-¿Que sucede?.-preguntó él con una voz temblorosa, sonando como si tuviera miedo. ¿Quizás temía la posibilidad de que ella volviera a apartarse de su lado?

Ella cogió aire, un gesto con el que reunía el valor suficiente para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que sus palabras podrían hacer entre ellos e intentando no recordar, el desastre que había desencadenado con su último acto de valentía que ella había osado tener con él.

-¿Porqué has traído la magia Rumpelstiltkin?- él abrió la boca con lentitud, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. -S..Se que tendrás tus razones pero...Es que, yo...¿Acaso estaba equivocada?-preguntó dubitativa, sacudiendo su cabeza y ocultando su mirada un instante para intentar que su voz no temblase y preparándose para que el dolor de su respuesta la acuchillase.

Rumpelstiltkin exhaló de forma ruidosa y sus manos comenzaron a moverse nerviosas mientras sus ojos miraban a todos lados menos a ella. Un hábito con el que intentaba buscar una vía de escape.

Ella al ver su nerviosismo acercó su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que el brazo la rodease por completo, mientras ella elevaba una mano para posarla con suavidad en su pecho. No iba a ser ella quien se alejase y le causase sufrimiento si podía evitarlo por unos momentos.

-Se que tu poder es importante pero...

-No tanto como tú.-cortó Rumpelstiltkin con un extraño ronroneo que salía de su garganta. Bella movió sus dedos hacia arriba y empezó a juguetear con los botones de la chaqueta mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. -Pero aun lo necesito.

-¿Me dirás porque?-elevó su rostro y junto su mirada con él en una silenciosa petición de no dejarla de lado, para que volviese a dudar de si el amor que sentía por ella, era valioso.

-Era parte de nuestro trato querida. Así que, quiera o no, tengo que cumplirlo.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Él la miró embelesado y en un acto guiado por los tumbos irregulares de su corazón, enterró su rostro en los cabellos castaños e inspiró profundamente para disfrutar del aroma que había añorado, la frescura de una rosa que jamás permitiría que se marchitase.

Ella suspiró contenta y se entregó sin resistencia a la extraña muestra de afecto de Rumpelstiltkin. Rodeó con su brazo la espalda trajeada con aquella delicada tela y enredó el pelo sedoso entre sus dedos, mientras mantenía su otra mano jugueteando con aquellos curiosos objetos redondos, a la vez que notaba el fuerte latido que bombeaba en el pecho de su amado.

-He dejado escapar de entre mis manos lo que más me importaba Bella, y no voy a dejar que tu te vayas de nuevo.- ella asintió conforme con sus palabras.

Notó como el cuerpo que tenía alrededor del suyo se relajaba pero el dolor de su voz no desaparecía y ella lo ánimo a seguir con la historia que había estado escondida por tantos años, mientras intentaba transmitirle la seguridad que ella estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Necesito mi poder para protegerte de la reina, para hacerle pagar por lo que te ha hecho.-continuó diciendo mientras ella notaba la furia que invadía el cuerpo que la abrazaba.

-Pero eso no es todo...-susurró ella en el cuello de su camisa.

-No...-cerró sus ojos y volvió a inhalar. -Cuando estabas en el castillo te conté que perdí a mi hijo, pero más bien fue que...-Rumpelstilskin suspiró con cansancio. Sus palabras que se iban debilitando con cada sonido que ella escuchaba hasta que acabaron atascadas. La última vez que él había intentando contarle algo sobre su hijo, había evadido el tema, pero esta vez, ella le prestaría su valor y lo apoyaría en todas las ocasiones en las que sus palabras tropezaran.

Bella elevó su rostro para observar la angustia que expresaban sus temblorosos ojos. Movió la mano con la que había atusado los botones de la chaqueta, ascendiendo sus dedos por aquel lazo rojo atado elegantemente al cuello de su amado y tímidamente, acarició su afeitada barbilla con la yema de sus dedos, en un intento de darle apoyo en su lucha.

Rumpelstilskin ladeó su rostro, acercando más su piel al suave tacto de la delicada mano y dejó caer su rostro. Juntó su frente con la de Bella y sus cabellos se deslizaron, acariciando las pálidas mejillas hasta que se juntaron con el pelo castaño que estaba enmarañado.

-Fue mi culpa Bella. Él intentaba buscar una forma de liberarme de mi poder porque a sus ojos, me estaba convirtiendo en un ser despreciable. Hicimos un trato en el que en cuanto encontrara la forma de liberarme de mi poder sin matarme, yo lo haría. Pero cuando halló la manera, tuve miedo y rompí mi trato. Él quería un padre y yo lo abandoné a su suerte en un mundo distinto. Un mundo sin magia.

Bella parpadeó fugazmente, intuyendo cuales eran los verdaderos planes del hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos con desesperación.

-¿Vino a este mundo?-él solo asintió ante su pregunta.

-El hada azul lo hizo posible con unas habichuelas mágicas. Crearon un vórtice que yo no me atreví a cruzar.-explicó con cautela e hizo una pausa para detenerse a grabar en la mente las caricias de los pálidos dedos sobre la piel de su rostro. -Creé esta maldición para venir a este mundo, pero para encontrar a mi hijo en este vasto lugar, necesito la magia.

-¿Creaste la maldición? Creía que la reina era la responsable.-Bella detuvo sus movimientos por la sorpresa y despegó su frente de la de él con brusquedad para buscar sus ojos. Él al oír sus palabras, se carcajeó con cinismo.

-La reina no tiene tanto poder querida, pero si un despreciable corazón para llevar acabo la mayor vileza posible, si con ello puede vengarse de Blancanieves. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como caía una y otra vez en mis manipulaciones.-dijo con un leve regodeo. Bella frunció el entrecejo y apartó la vista de sus ojos. -Te dije que era un monstruo.-susurró él con amargura.

-No lo eres, Rumpelstilskin. Tienes tus métodos de hacer las cosas, pero tú causa es noble.

-No siempre lo es Bella. No seas tan ingenua.-ella chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y él la observó con una media sonrisa de añoranza.

-¿Que sientes ahora? -demandó con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

-Que puedo tener esperanza de recuperar todo lo que he perdido. Tú eres la prueba de ello. Creía que estabas muerta, pero...ahora...estas aquí.-susurró con lentitud mientras su voz se quebraba a cada palabra. -Y si todavía tú...-detuvo sus palabras y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera avergonzado de mostrar sus lágrimas. Bella posó sus manos en sus hombros, reconfortando su dolor y amando cada esfuerzo que hacía por demostrar que la quería y que deseaba mantenerla a su lado.

-No eres ningún monstruo porque entonces, no serías capaz de sentir lo que sientes. Ni siquiera, serías capaz de soportar tenerme entre tus brazos. No podría ser capaz de amarte si no tuvieras corazón.-habló delicadamente, notando como el cuerpo de Rumpelstilskin temblaba por sus palabras.

Rumpelstilskin clavó su mirada brillante de emoción en los intensos ojos azules y como si se tratase de un frágil tesoro, tomó una de sus manos y la besó con labios inseguros. Ella solo pudo sentir como su estomago se volcaba por la emoción contenida en aquel pequeño gesto.

Él irguió su postura sumisa, obervándola como si esta vez, ella fuera la señora y él su obediente esclavo. Como respuesta, ella escondió su mano libre entre los cabellos lisos para juguetear con ellos.

-No te merezco Bella. -ella rechazó sus palabras con la cabeza y pidiendo un permiso que fue concedido silenciosamente con las miradas de ambos, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse como años atrás lo habían hecho, tímidamente, con un gesto delicado y una pequeña presión que era provocada por el propio afán que sus sentimientos ponían para mostrarse frente al otro.

Sus labios se despegaron poco a poco y ninguno pudo controlar el pequeño temblor que provocó la perdida de contacto. Ambos suspiraron, conteniendo las ganas de saltar de felicidad al ritmo al que sus corazones bombeaban la sangre de sus cuerpos.

-¿Tu magia sigue intacta?- preguntó preocupada y el asintió con un murmullo.

-En este mundo, no hay que preocuparse por eso.-ella elevó su mirada y Rumpelstilskin vio la confusión en sus ojos. -Aunque ahora haya magia, mi cuerpo todavía sigue siendo el de un simple humano. No hay ninguna maldición que romper si no estoy en un cuerpo maldito.-ella asintió conforme y apretó levemente la mano que Rumpelstilskin todavía tenía aferrada. -Vamos a buscarte algo de ropa.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con total confianza, dejó que su amado comenzará a guiarla por aquel extraño mundo.

* * *

O.o

* * *

Los árboles del bosque comenzaron a desaparecer, abriendo paso a la pequeña ciudad que parecía que había sido arrasada por un ejercito de catapultas y una manada de ogros sanguinarios. El semblante de Rumpelstilskin se mantenía inexpresivo a pesar de que sabía que la mirada curiosa de Bella estaba posada en el rostro de él.

-Sabía que la magia sería impredecible.-esbozó una sonrisa y empezaron a adentrarse por la solitaria calle por la que habían caminado anteriormente para ir hacía el bosque. -Es irónico que el amor verdadero sea capaz de realizar tanta destrucción.

-Bueno, tu vestíbulo estaba hecho un desastre cuando me fui. Así que ya deberías saberlo.-respondió ella sin ningún rencor en su voz, pero que aun así, provoco que Rumpelstilskin tuviera una punzada cargada de arrepentimiento.

-Eso fue...producto de la ira Bella.-comentó con voz grave y clavando el bastón en el asfalto ruidosamente por la fuerza que había ejercido su cuerpo.

-Una ira creada porque rompí tu corazón en pedazos. -susurró ella, deteniendo sus pasos mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Él se detuvo a su lado, posando su mirada silenciosa mientras sus labios se entreabrían con lentitud. -No te traicioné...lo sabes, ¿no?-aventuró a decir valientemente sus dudosas palabras mientras su cuerpo se movía como si una manada de lobos estuvieran royendo sus entrañas. Él cerró sus labios y tragó con fuerza.

-Sí, lo sé.-giró su rostro y con una mano dudosa, se atrevió a tocar la barbilla de su amada.- Y la culpa fue mía. Todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido culpa mía Bella y espero que puedas llegar a perdonarme.

-Los dos tenemos parte de culpa Rumpelstilskin.-susurró con una amarga delicadeza. -Pero ahora estamos aquí y eso es lo único que importa porque podemos estar juntos. Cuando todo esto termine, podemos tener un final feliz si ambos lo deseamos. Sabes...estar encerrada sola por mucho tiempo te hace pensar en muchas cosas, pero no tienes que temer nada porque te perdoné hace tiempo.

-Entonces, perdonaté a ti misma Bella, porque yo no guardo ningún rencor hacía ti.

-Lo haré, si tu lo haces.-contestó ella con seriedad pero esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

-No es fácil olvidar que fui una bestia.-respondió con amargura, girando su rostro para esquivar los ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

-No. Simplemente eres complicado.

-¿Hecho de capas?-preguntó él esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Hecho de capas.

* * *

O.o

* * *

La campanilla de la pequeña tienda de antigüedades tintineó felizmente con el movimiento de la puerta. Las persianas seguían bajadas y la oscuridad reinaba en aquel espacio lleno de recuerdos del pasado. A los ojos de Bella, tenía un cierto aire a las partes poco iluminadas del castillo oscuro, que estaban llenas de los objetos que Rumpelstilskin iba acumulando por sus acuerdos. La única diferencia era que esta sala era demasiado pequeña en comparación con las grandes cámaras que había tenido que adecentar. Lo que había aquí, no era ni la mitad de la mínima parte que tenía en su castillo, pero no por ello, significaba que aquellos objetos fueran menos valiosos.

Bella caminó con cuidado entre las estanterías y las mesas de cristal, siguiendo los pasos de Rumpelstilskin hasta la otra sala en la que lo había encontrado la noche anterior, cuando todavía no se acordaba de nada. Pero ahora su memoria iba recuperándose pedazo a pedazo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo venía a su mente y el rostro de estupefacción de Rumpelstilskin cobraba sentido. Su encarcelación, las mentiras que había sido obligados a escuchar y creer, la desesperación que había visto en su amado cuando lo vio a través del espejo de la reina. Él grito de dolor que había escuchado en aquella jaula, volvía hacer eco en sus oídos como si lo estuviera escuchando de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos, desesperada por querer coger la mano del hombre que tejía hilos de oro para cerciorarle de que estaba a su lado. Viva y a salvo.

Aquel recuerdo era una tortura.

Observó como comenzaba a buscar entre los cajones de su pequeña oficina, como si estuviera desesperado por encontrar algo que necesitaba. Él no era un príncipe y los cuentos de hadas, no iban con él de la mano y menos, los objetos. En ocasiones, ella sabía que lo había hecho creer en que podría llegar a tener un final feliz pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas y él estaba dispuesto a conseguir uno por ella.

Rumpelstilskin siguió buscando entre los cajones y armarios, pero estaba segura de que sus tímidos pasos acercándose hacía él, no habían pasado desapercibidos.

-Estoy intentando encontrar tu ropa.-ella acabó riéndose para si misma ante sus palabras. Quizás habría sido mejor que él hubiese conjurado la ropa y así no tendrían que estar yendo de un lado para otro.

Los pasos se detuvieron detrás de él pero este siguió mirando entre las ropas, hasta que los brazos de Bella rodearon su cuerpo por la espalda. Cuando los labios de ella besaron su trajeado hombro, él paralizó sus movimientos mientras sostenía uno de los vestidos entre sus manos.

Rumpelstilskin giró el rostro levemente y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Los ojos de ella, mostraban una profunda aflicción. Ella cerró sus parpados un segundo y acomodó más su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Te oí.-susurró ella con simplicidad. Él ladeó su rostro.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Te oí cuando la reina te dijo que había muerto.

El cuerpo de Rumpelstilskin se tensó. Ella observó como sus dientes se apretaban con rabia y escuchó un pequeño gruñido que parecía que él estaba intentando controlar, para que no saliera de su garganta. Uno que se parecía demasiado al había escuchado muchos años atrás, cuando él se había enterado de su pérdida.

Ella movió sus pequeñas manos sobre su estomago, haciéndole cosquillas. Él exhaló con profundidad, estaba relajado, totalmente feliz, parecía que estaba pensando en que todo esto era un sueño del que luego iba a despertarse.

Rumpelstilskin soltó la ropa que tenía entre sus manos y las puso encima de las de ellas despacio, sin prisa y con delicadeza. Parecía que había conjurado una burbuja de felicidad y ambos estaban atrapados cómodamente en ella.

-No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado. Bella sí alguien osa tocarte un pelo, no respondo mis actos.-murmuró con una furia amarga mientras ella suspiraba débilmente al notar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Rumpelstilskin, no soy una persona que no sabe defenderse.-se quejó ella sin levantar el tono de voz y él resopló intentando no reírse. Una acción que provocó que ella mordiese un mechón de su pelo y tirase de el para acallar su burla.

Él ahogó un gemido de dolor bajo la jaula de sus labios y clavó sus ojos sagaces en los joviales de ella.

-Se me olvidaba que tienes un don para domar bestias.-respondió con guasa mientras se daba la vuelta para poder mirarla adecuadamente y corresponder aquel tortuoso abrazo. Ella solo refunfuñó al oír de nuevo aquella absurda categorización.

-Intentaré no acercarme a los ostentosos carruajes que llevan reinas con ropajes oscuros.-prometió Bella mientras una sonrisa inocente surcaba su rostro.

-Me vas a poner las cosas difíciles. ¿Verdad?

-Ya sabes como soy Rumpelstilskin.-él esbozó una sonrisa y ella rompió el contacto entre sus cuerpos para aventurarse a mirar los ropajes que antes él había estado rebuscando.

Él se giró, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada y Bella ladeó con curiosidad su rostro.

-¿Porque están mis ropas en este mundo?

-Es parte de la maldición...-el tintineo de la campanilla de su tienda hizo que sus palabras se cortasen. Ella giró su cuerpo alarmada y él llevó un dedo a sus labios para gesticular que se mantuviera en silencio.

Rumpelstilskin agarró su bastón y cojeó con elegancia hasta la puerta que daba a la tienda, observando al intruso y bloqueando a Bella de la vista de los ojos ajenos.

-Ah, me preguntaba donde estabas.-siseó la voz helada de la mujer que había destrozado tantas vidas y que con cada letra tornaba la piel de Bella más blanquecina. -No pensaba que ibas a continuar con esta fachada tuya porque seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de que esa maldita mujer ha hecho que todos recuerden.

-Alteza, que imprudencia venir aquí ¿no cree? ¿No debería buscar algún lugar seguro para esconderse de su inminente captura?.-escupió las palabras con rabia que salían con fuerza de entre sus dientes.

-Oh esos indeseables no pueden hacerme nada. Al parecer, la magia ha vuelto y la siento correr entre mis venas. ¿Tú no?.-preguntó observando a su rival con mofa y sonrió con altanería.

-Si ha venido aquí para matar el tiempo, debería marcharse. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-No seas huraño Rumpel. Quería hacer un trato contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-No pienso hacer ningún trato con usted Majestad.-respondió con el rostro tensado por la ira.-Así que márchese.

-La magia te ha sentado mal Rumpel. Es normal, ha venido tan de repente...

-Debería descuartizarte Regina.-interrumpió él avanzando de forma amenazante hacía la mujer que aun sostenía una sonrisa de regocijo y superioridad. -Pero, me has encontrado de buen humor, así que marchate...por favor.

La mujer dejó de sonreír y una mirada asesina se formó en sus ojos y de sorpresa. La magia la obligaba a que sus pies se movieran y salieran de aquel agujero lleno de chatarras sin poder remediarlo.

-Ah y majestad. La próxima vez que os crucéis conmigo, no esperéis salir ilesa.-advirtió él con una sonrisa macabra mientras ella se dirigía hasta la puerta acompañada de un inusual tembleque en sus piernas.

Con la agudeza de un halcón, Rumpelstilskin vigiló cada paso de Regina hasta que su presencia desapareció de su territorio y de la calle que lo cercaba. Lejos de su desagradable mirada, cerró los puños con rencor y ocultó su mirada vengativa.

-Vayámonos a casa.-susurró Bella a sus espaldas mientras deshacía uno de sus temblorosos puños para atraparlo entre sus dedos. Vio como parpadeaba un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se centraron en ella. Bella siguió su mirada y se percató de que su vista estaba preocupada por el blanquecino tono que sus manos tenían.

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió segura pero no por ello él estaba convencido de ello. Rumpelstilskin apretó levemente su mano y ella resopló.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco aturdida. No esperaba encontrármela tan pronto.-comentó sin vacilar mientras agitaba el brazo con el que sostenía uno de sus vestidos levemente. -Estaré mejor cuando estemos en casa.

Él asintió y sin esperar un momento, salieron de la tienda para guiarla por la ciudad desierta con las manos aun entrelazadas.

Fin

* * *

**NA/ Sigo pensando que me he pasado con el azúcar...**


End file.
